


Run Home To Me

by scilessalvatore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baseball Player Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Humor, Lydia is turned on by Stiles in a uniform, Mentions of Lydia and Jackson, Mentions of Puppy Dog Mccall, One Shot, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Sporty Stydia, domestic stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scilessalvatore/pseuds/scilessalvatore
Summary: "Dude, A hot redhead was by the dugout was checking you out!"A Stydia one shot where Stiles is a baseball player and a certain strawberry blonde is shamelessly checking him out.





	Run Home To Me

Lydia Martin had never been one for sports. Even at a young age when all her classmates were signing up for recreational soccer, basketball and every other sport under the sun, she had opted out. It’s not that she wasn't athletic, she was. She just wasn't interested. She viewed them as a waste of time. Time that could be spent doing more important things. Like working hard to become a field's metal recipient (yes, that was her goal even in elementary school.) However, after her grandmother brought her to see the nutcracker when she was seven, she begged her parents to let her enroll in a ballet class. Which later led to ice skating and gymnastics. But that was the extent of her involvement in sports. 

This all changed when her mother, with the help from her therapist, pushed her to play a sport that would "channel her stress and aggression". At first she refused but her mother's annoying persistence caused her to cave. Her first thought was softball because Stiles is always talking about baseball so she basically knows everything about the sport. But one look at the uniforms and it was back to the drawing board. Upon further reflection and input from her boyfriend, She had decided on field hockey. They had the cutest uniforms and Stiles had said that he would help her practice since "it's basically like lacrosse but the ball is on the ground not in the air". 

But Stiles' constant praise and positivity hadn't prevented her from riding the bench. Again. They were only two games into the season but Lydia felt her body numbing with boredom. She was focusing on writing her name in the dirt patch under the feet when she hears a rumble of cheers in the distance. It was coming from the varsity baseball field, where Stiles was playing. She can't help the longing feeling that washes over her. She was desperate to ditch her game so she could be in the bleachers watching him play. It’s not like she's going to see any playing time anyway, the coach clearly had it out for her. Lydia thinks she takes this sport way too seriously. So when one of the girls whines about not having any pre-wrap, Lydia is quickly on her feet offering to walk over to the varsity field to ask the boys if they have any. 

She lightly jogs toward the home dugout, scanning the field for her favorite player. She spots him at short stop with his head down, kicking the dirt. His head picks up when the next batter comes out and he's quick to cover second to get the third out. The brim of his hat covers his eyes as he runs in, yet to notice her standing against the fence of the dugout. Before she can call his attention, his coach beats her to it. "Stilinski! You're up!" he shouts. Then he's grabbing his bat and helmet and making his way to the plate. 

On the second pitch he swings with surprising force earning him a double. Lydia cheers loudly causing some of the boys on the bench to jump, clearly no one had noticed her presence until this moment. But she's bursting with too much pride to care. It's a different feeling for her. Yes, she had spent her fair share of time in the stands. Jackson always insisted that she be at every lacrosse game and pratice. It was just another place for him to show off. And sure she could see that he was skilled. She loved cheering him on but solely for the purpose of letting people know that the star player was her boyfriend. This, like all of her relationship with Stiles, was very different from that. She actually enjoys watching him play. Loves seeing him in his element. She cheers to show support, not to brag. She's busy admiring the player on second's physique when a voice breaks through her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asks turning her attention to one of Stiles' teammates. 

"Can I help you with something?" the young looking boy asks, not a hint of annoyance in his tone just pure curiosity. Lydia doesn't remember seeing him before. He must be a underclassmen. 

She sees the way he's looking at her uniform, for a moment she had forgotten why she was here. "Um, yes. Do you happen to have any extra prewrap?" 

"Hmm… actually I might." He mumbles before walking toward his bag. 

Lydia's eyes immediately go back to her main focus, who's still on base swaying back and forth impatiently. She knows that if there isn't a hit soon that he is going to steal to third. 

"Here you go." the boy says cheerfully. He begins to wave the roll of prewrap in his hand to get her attention. 

"Sorry", she apologizes tearing her gaze from Stiles. "I just can't keep my eyes off 24." She explains briskly, knowing that she has to get back to her game. "He's just so damn good looking." She smiles warmly before jogging off. 

 

Stiles could have sworn he has been swaying on second for a solid twenty minutes but he knows that's just his impatience manner. He's contemplating stealing third but then Jack Giommi hits a homer sending them both home. When they run in they're greeted with cheers and high fives. They both slump next to each other on the bench, catching their breaths and chugging their waters. Nelson Cushman, a new transfer student who's been reduced to the team's resident bench rider and hype man, slings his arm around Giommi. 

"Hey Jack, I've got a feeling that this isn't going to be the only time you score today." 

"Oh shucks, Cushman. You really know how to boost a man's ego." Jacks replies faking a blush and fanning his face. Stiles chuckles in amusement. 

"You wouldn't need an ego boost if you saw the babe that was here checking you out!" 

"babe? C'mon, dude. That's his mother you're talking about show some respect!" Stiles teases earning him a shove from Jack. 

"What babe? Where?" Jack asks excitedly looking around. 

"A hot redhead…" Nelson explains. "I, uh, think she went back to her game though." 

"Her game?" Stiles chimes in his interest peaked. 

"Yeah, I guess she's on the field hockey team. Man, I have never seen that uniform look so good." He sighs. 

"Focus Cushman!" 

"Yeah dude.. You're nearly drooling." Jack adds. 

"Uh, yeah, sorry." he apologizes, clearing his throat. "She was over here looking for prewrap but before she left she said that she couldn't take her eyes off of number 24." He rejoiced, tapping the back of Jack's jersey. "because he was, and I quote, 'just so damn good looking'." he exclaims. 

"thank you, thank you." Jack brags with a tip of his hat. Stiles rolls his eyes. "What can I say, Stilinski. The ladies love me." He says with a wink. 

Stiles is just about to deflate his newfound cockiness when coach yells, "Giommi! Stilinski! Get your asses back on the field!" 

 

When the game is over and he has showered, he hauls himself and his smelly gym bag to the parking lot. The exhaustion in his body seems to fade way with the sight of a certain petite figure positioned on the hood of his jeep. 

"So you've got your eyes set on Giommi now?" He calls to her.

"Huh?" She yells back. 

"Jack Giommi…" She continues to look at him with pinched brow and tilted head. "The guys hits one homerun and it's 'so long stiles'…" he says with a few 'tsk's. "And poor old Stiles not only gets kicked to the curb but he has to hear it from Cushman. Low blow." 

"There is clearly some joke that I’m missing…. What's a Cushman?" 

Stiles throws his head down, trying to hide his smile. "Word has it a 'hot redhead' was checking out Giommi saying that she couldn't take her eyes off number 24." He states before tossing his bag on the hood and settling between her legs. He shamelessly admires her figure. He has to agree with Cushman, a field hockey uniform has never looked this good. 

"Yes…" She starts, staring at him blankly. "Number 24." She points her index finger lightly into his chest. Stiles rifles through his bag. He pulls out his jersey and turns it, revealing the number 21 in big bold letters on the back. "Oh my god!" Lydia exclaims. "No! I thought you were… well 24 is your favorite number so I just assumed that…ugh!" she huffs in frustration. Stiles can't help but beam at her as she covers her face in embarrassment. He's usually the one that's flushed and babbling out of the pair. He removes her hands from her face and replaces with his own. He gently rubs circles on her cheeks with him thumbs. Then brushes his nose against hers before kissing her lovingly.

"How did you even know it was me?" She asks as his lips move from her cheeks to her jawline. " 'hot red head'" she scoffs. "that could've been any random girl." 

"I'm not gonna lie, the red head bit threw me at first because any idiot with a pair of eyes can clearly see that your hair is strawberry blonde." She giggles as he peppers her skin with kisses. "But Cushman went on to say that she was wearing a field hockey uniform and-" He picks his head up to meet her eyes. "He wouldn't shut up in the locker room about how drop dead gorgeous she was and there is only one girl I know that fits that description." She grins widely at him before rapping her hands around the back of his neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss. 

When they part Stiles whispers against her lips, "So I am really 'just so damn good looking' that you can't keep your eyes off me?"

"I plead the fifth." She whispers back, meeting their lips again. This time wrapping her legs around his waist, anchoring him to her. 

"Hmm…" He hums breaking them apart again, much to Lydia's dismay. "Remind me to keep you away from Scott during lacrosse season because you clearly have a thing for successful athletes." 

"Oh, Shut up." She smiles, pulling him back into her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream that I had so I figured I'd add Stydia because I thought it would be cute. Sorry if it's messy, I rushed. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
